The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to controlling a notification that a mobile terminal receives during the performance of a screen mirroring function.
Digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services can provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
For example, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and smart TV services, that is, types of digital TV services, provide interactivity that allows users to actively select the types, watching times, and so on of watching programs. The IPTV and smart TV services can provide various additional services, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, based on such interactivity.
Additionally, recently, information outputted from a terminal connected to a TV can be provided through the screen of the TV. Among them, a screen mirroring function for displaying the screen of a terminal connected to a TV as it is used greatly.
However, conventionally, a display device such as a TV displays the screen of a terminal connected to TV as it is during the performance of the screen mirroring function. Accordingly, if a terminal receives a notification, information on the received notification is displayed on the screen of the display device so that viewing content can be interfered.
Additionally, conventionally, during the performance of the screen mirroring function, a display device displays only a content received from a terminal but cannot control the screen of the display device separately.